Harry/Ginny Songfic
by Nimmy Heart
Summary: Its a Song Fic. Harry and Ginny, mindless fluff. R/R, no flames! Its to the song "Where are you now?" Its very inspirational.


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter! But I own this story line. Oh and I don't own the song, but I can definately relate to both, because I've been in Ginny's place before, and believe me, it hurts, but I still haven't told that guy... hmm... I probably should have, because he's a good friend of mine...  
  
Ginny had done everything, and I mean everything, to get over him. When she was in fouth year, she was skipped to fifth year, because she knew so much and was incredabley smart.   
  
Calling out your name,   
your face its everywhere,   
I'm reaching out only to find that you're not there...  
  
The only reason she wanted to be at Hogwarts was for Harry, the only one for her. But he loved someone else. Everytime he smiled at her, she knew he could see through that nervous blushing and the small meek smile.   
  
I wake up every night,  
to see the state of mind I'm in...  
  
She knew he had eyes for Hermione and only Hermione. It hurt her so much.   
  
its like an endless fight I never seem to win  
I cant go on  
as long as I believe  
cant let go  
but I keep wondering   
where are you know  
what have you found  
where is your heart   
when I'm not around  
where are you now  
you gotta let me know  
oh baby   
so I can let you go  
  
She knew she had to let him go, but she couldn't. She must not let him go. She loved him. That black hair... Those endless green eyes. She would walk to the ends of the Earth for him. She'd die to save him, not that he needed it, he was Harry Potter.  
  
I can hear your voice  
rings like yesterday  
it seems so close to me   
but yet so far away  
I should let it out  
save whats left of me  
to close doors of doubt  
would rob my dignity  
  
Hermione didn't treat him bad, but she didn't have time for him. She was always running back and forth between classes. And she knew he loved Hermione, and how he tried to seem happy. He confided in Ginny, she was one of his best friends, he asked her for advice, and everytime he'd tell her these things, she cried with him.  
  
but I cant go on  
as long as I believe  
cant let go  
I keep wondering  
where are you now  
what have you found  
where is your heart  
when I'm not around   
where are you now  
you gotta let me know  
oh baby  
so I can let you go  
I should let it out  
its time to let you go  
oh baby  
I just wanna know  
  
She cried because she loved him, and he'd never know, but she knew it would slip eventually. She cried because he cried, and she never could see him like that, it hurt her worse than how he loved Hermione.  
That night, Harry came in crying again, and just like everytime, Ginny would tell him it would be okay. But unlike everytime, he yelled at her, saying it wouldn't be okay, and that he had done it, he had broken up with her. And he kept yelling. Just as he was about to slam the door, leaving Ginny in tears, holding her hands to her heart, Ginny yelled after him.  
  
  
where are you now  
what have you found  
where is your heart  
I'm not around   
where are you now  
you gotta let me know  
oh baby   
so I can let you go  
  
"Harry! You are so selfish! You tell me how you feel, but how about how I feel, how about how I feel?! What about how I feel? What about how I feel about you? About how..." her voice then got ludecrisly soft, as her tear streaked cheeks, were once again splashed over with salty tears. "about how... how I love you, and you don't even notice! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" She began to cry softly, knowing what she had just done, she had just told him how she had felt for years. Harry's face softened as he turned around. He sat next to her and hugged her, not the kind of hug guys give a friend, the kind of hug a guy gives a girl friend, putting his chin on top of her head, and letting her cry into his shoulder. "Shh... Ginny... its okay," he whispered. She looked up at him, with her brown eyes. He hadn't noticed how beautiful she'd been before "Those freckles, and that carrot red hair... she doesn't look like a little kid anymore..." He thought looking into her eyes. He leaned in and gave her a long kiss on the lips, but that was the only begining, of a nice, long, romance...   
  
Epilogue: Ginny and Harry live happily ever after! In other words they get married right after 7th year, and Ron is actually okay with it, because now he has Hermione! heh heh, Nimmy made everyone happy! Please review! No flames, please! And yes, its a Britney Spears song, but... but ITS NOT MY FAULT! I'm mindless, I just heard the song once and I knew I could write a good Ginny/Harry songfic! So don't hate me! 


End file.
